6 Weeks
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is a fanfic that I wished was going to be in Season 12!


Here's another Jilliam fanfic! Sorry for the hiatus, homework got in the way! This fanfic is a bit racy! But I hope you enjoy it!

…

(Murdoch Suite; 6:00 pm)

William arrives home from work and sees Julia in the rocking chair, rocking Mary to sleep. He just looked at them with a smile and couldn't believe how much he loved his wife and little baby girl. He always knew Julia was meant to be the mother of his children.

Julia looked up "William, I didn't hear you come in."

"is she sleeping?" he asks as he approaches her.

"Yes, she is such a good baby."

"yes, she is" he says looking down at Mary

"after all we have been through, we made this beautiful baby" Julia says looking at William with a smile

William gives her a kiss "you did most of the work, I was just a donor, as what Miss Clark says" Julia laughs and shakes her head "William we made her as together with passion and love. Don't let what Miss Clark said to you, bother you"

"ok, I won't"

"good"

"did you have your dinner yet, Julia?"

"yes, I did. Yours is waiting on the table."

"thank you" he says as he gives her a kiss.

William sat down and ate his dinner, while Julia put Mary back in her crib and quietly closed the bedroom door. William finished and put the dirty dishes on the cart and rolled the cart in the hallway and closed the door.

William turned to Julia and asked "want to go to bed?"

"no still a bit early, I think I might have a sherry"

"ok" said William and gave her a kiss

"want one, William?"

"uh…I'll just have water"

Julia shakes her head and giggles

"Some people never change" she says as she pours her sherry into a glass

"sorry, but you know I only drink on certain occasions" he says as he fills a glass with water

"it's ok, William. I love you even more for it"

He turns to her "oh really and why is that?"

"because when I have too much to drink, I have some to take care of me"

"oh…I see" he says and they clink their glasses together

"Julia"

"mhm" she responds as she takes a sip of her sherry

"I just realized today Mary turned 6 weeks old 2 days ago."

"really? She's 6 weeks already?"

"yes she was born February 23rd and today is April 8th. That is 6 weeks and 2 days"

"amazing, six weeks already"

"yes, but I also realized the day because you told me that when Mary turns 6 weeks old we could start having relations again."

Julia giggled and took her and William's glass and turned and put them on the table. With her back still turned from William, she began lifting up her skirts and grabbed the waistband of her bloomers and pulled them down. She stepped out of her bloomers and tossed them to the side and stilling holding onto her skirts she turned and showing off her legs to William. He kissed her while grazing her legs and began unbuttoning her blouse to explore her neck and chest. Still kissing she began unbuttoning his vest, shirt and opening his pants. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he brought her down to the floor. Still kissing lips, neck and chest, he opened her legs and entered into her and they both let out loud moans. They continued kissing and looked at each other with love. Julia tightened up her legs around William's waist and moaned again as he continued thrusting in her. After a few mins they both climaxed together with a kiss. They held each other in total bliss until they heard Mary cry.

Still totally exhausted Julia let out a whisper "William?"

He lifted his head off her chest and looked at her "mmm?"

"I need to get up, it's time for her feeding"

"right" They kiss again and William gets off of her and Julia gets up and goes towards the bedroom door, but turns and says "William?"

"mmm?" he responds while getting up and button up his pants.

"it was amazing" she said with a smile

He responds with a smile "yes it was, like the first time. Maybe even better"

"I agree, William" she responds back with a flirty smile.

After feeding Mary, William and Julia get ready for bed and fall asleep in each other's arms naked and in bliss.

The End


End file.
